Jess0412
Jess has many, many names. Okay, not really, only two. Dante and Jess, but only Dani and Madge have permission to call her Dante. She is Jesus' Vergil's God's Dani's uke. No, really, she is. There will be a /fgam/ fanfic to prove it soon. Jess is also keeper of the muses, except Julie and Vante, she's Dani's . Jess is an admin at /fgam/, along with Dani, Firefly, and SGR. Personality Traits Do it yourself, Jess. Alrighty, so here are my personality traits. Make of them as you will. A bit of a nerd, a fanfic writer, gets angry easily in real life, gets touched extremely easily by heart-warming things but is not above watching rated R movies like Predator, is slightly forgetful, has PDD-NOS (go look that up on Wikipedia, kthx), prefers manga over anime, loves to read, "d'aws" a lot, loves chocolate, is a virgin, is bi-curious, used to be a Gaiatard Gaian, loves to abuse characters she loves, and fangirls over fictional men. She's also ttly uke with Madge. Really. 8D *shotshotshot* You do realize that I can see that edit RIGHT THERE? Madgie, you are undoubtedly MY uke, just because I need someone to be my uke, and also because I love you too much to let you be seme. I haet how you always make me torn between d'aaw and denying being a uke. T__T Because we all know you're the real one. <3333333 D< Habitat Dammit, Madge! You made me lame! T___T Now we can be lame together. <333 Jess lives in Texasland, where it only snowed twice in her sixteen-year-old life: 2004 and 2009. At least you've had snow Jess! It has not snowed in San Antonio since 1985. D: I don't want that fate. She claims that her exact location in Texasland is practically in the middle of nowhere which it is. Previous Usernames It all started with jess0412. However, after becoming an Mmm, she has changed it to Mmm Giant Bot, Mmm Oreos (an innocent mistake, mind you), and Mmm Words. After the Mmm Revolt, she changed to Dante Jess, and it's been that way since. On /FGAM/, however, she has kept to the username Wavemotion Jess. And while this doesn't technically count, she has also been referred to as Iron Bot Giant Jess by HMTQ - Madge. Fanfic Snarker - Extrodinaire! Ohhhh yeah. It all started soon after Jess was beginning to write Renegade's Light - a parody fic that was for the lulz. For the lulz again, she decided to see the Pokemon/Twilight crossovers. It brought her numerous hours of raeging and finally she decided to move to a different fandom. Cut in to a search for Iron Giant fanfics. A yaoi fanfic caused her to puke in her mouth before she swallowed it and did what any sane person would do: snark it. And snark it she did, to the point where she had spent a long time crafting the snark of the century, which even Dani wouldn't read because Jess put warnings in the first post. Soon, she found a Phantom of the Opera/Twilight crossover which didn't do justice to the former fandom, instead seeming like a mockery to the former while glamorizing the latter. Jess snarked it, and is also needing to finish snarking it. Recently, though, Jess encountered a fanfic she had seen once before: a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Raph/Leo fic so bad that it warranted facepalms galore which is common on FF.net, but this one was a unique breed. I shit you not. Jess rolled up her sleeves and decided to toil through the fanfic and make as much comments as possible to the cliches and grammar errors that abounded. Random Facts Why random facts? Because Jess wants to add moar to her article. *She likes chocolate and noodles, but doesn't like them mixed together. *She loves to find irony and coincidence in various things; for example, she named an evil character after a god of light and friendship. No, seriously. *She has this huge history with some chick named Leah; ask, and she'll regale you on the details. Don't ask, and you'll learn about this grudge sooner or later. *Despite the above grudge, Jess has nothing against the Twilight character of the same name. *Jess has repeated several characters' names over several different fics, but mainly because the first times the names were used the fics didn't go out so well. *Jess wants to travel, and badly. Living in the middle of nowhere can get to a person, y'know? *Jess can wash dishes like it's nothing. Yes, it's a fact, and yes, she has been doing the dishes for about eight years. *Jess writes cliches. Jess doesn't like cliches in badly-written fanfics. *She's somewhat of a hypocrite if the above factoid didn't tell you anything. Category:Member